Baby Boom!
by Ijin Hime
Summary: Cloud Strife seems to be a nervous wreck as he begins to get ready for a big step in his life.With the pressures from his nutty friends and his loved one asking for a family,Cloud feels like the whole world is literally crashing down upon him.(Cloti)


**-Baby Boom-**

**A/N: **_Oh my, she's writing another story...Yeah I know that's what you're thinking. I can't help it! I'm on this huge writer's block and I think if I just write another fic that's been on my mind, maybe I'll be able to continue my other stories...Anyways, this fic is more on the humor side of FF7 and it's an AU...sort of. So Aeris IS alive and so is Zack! Well, if it's an AU, what do you expect? Though this fic ain't going to have that typical "love-triangle-angst" feel to it. So, if you're looking for a more serious fic, I don't think you should read this. Though there is a bit of drama and suspense! Anyways, enjoy! Review and tell me what you think! Also, I changed a bit of the characters stats such as Cloud's height...I just thought he was bit...too short XD..._

' '_thoughts_

* * *

_**Chapter-One **_

'_Okay...I look good...I look great...I can do this...I can do this...' _Cloud Strife stood nervously in front of the mirror in his messy little room. He wore a handsome and sexy black suit with a wonderful inky black collar shirt along with a shiny silver tie which he had kept fiddling with. He glided a hand through his messy, gelled up blonde hair and let out a deep sigh while taking one long look at himself in the mirror.

He finally turned around on his heel and took another look at his messy room. His chocobo decorated pajamas were lying on the floor where he stood and his bed was not made, with half the sheets spread across the floor. His clothes laid everywhere, clean and unclean. His small closet was filled with old junk and stuff he never even used. He let out a deep sigh, also allowing his eyelids to fall closed. He opened them once more, allowing the radiating blue aquamarine pools to take another swift glance at himself in the mirror, as if to be paranoid.

His masculine features seemed to almost glow in his ravishing brand new, dry-cleaned suit. He wore a pair of black, fancy leather dress shoes and, standing at 6'2, he truly did look like any girl's dreamy prince charming. Letting out yet another deep, nervous sigh, he fiddled with his tie and fixed his suit. He made sure the cuffs were rolled perfectly at the same height and that his collared shirt was tucked in as neatly as possible into his semi-formal dress pants.

Then, he checked his pockets eagerly and finally found what he was looking for when his fingers fell across a soft, velvety, silk box. He gave a sigh of relief and pulled it out of his pocket. His glowing eyes swallowed in the beauty of the small, fuzzy red box he held in his palm. Slowly and cautiously, he began to open the lid to reveal a gorgeous, sparkling ring enclosed in the centre of the soft, satin pillow. The ring was a beautiful, sparkling gold color with an enormous diamond beautifully cut and shaped into the centre. As soon as the light had hit it, it sparkled and shone as bright as any star would have in the dark, midnight sky.

Cloud smirked lightly as he devoured all of it's magnetic beauty and finally closed the lid gently once again and placed it firmly into one of his pockets. After a few minutes, he finally began to walk towards the exit of his room which had looked like 5 hurricanes had hit. He twisted the golden doorknob and the wooden door creaked open as he stepped out.

He took a few steps and turned to his right where another closed wooden door stood. He knocked on the door, lightly.

"Alright Barret...I'm going now...so I'll see you later..." Cloud muttered, his head almost leaning on the door.

"Yeah, yeah! Make sure ya call me after it all goes down, aright!" Barret seethed with his accent.

"But Barret...aren't you going to come out and wish me luck...?" Cloud asked nervously, biting his lower lip.

When he got no response other than an empty silence, he slowly fiddled with the loose doorknob only to find that it wasn't locked. Cloud slowly creaked open the door and stepped inside swiftly. He looked around his messy roommate's dorm, almost as messy as his own, but did not catch a glimpse of Barret anywhere.

"Oh yeah! Mr. Puff is in da house! You talkin' to me, punk! Are you...talkin' to me! Yeah, I'm Mr. Puff and Ima beat your red ass silly!" Cloud heard Barret's deep voice boom from the bathroom.

Slowly and cautiously, Cloud began to move towards the bathroom door, making as little noise as possible and Barret's voice only grew louder.

"No one messes with Sailor Barret! Don't I look sexy, babe? Yeah ya know it...Mr. Puff got all da ladies! It's gonna be your girlfriend, too punk! Heh...yeah, you bet we hooked up last night..."

"Erm...Barret...?" Cloud managed to stutter as he swung the bathroom door open looking at his tall, dark and masculine friend who was currently dressed in a puffy sailor suit, admiring himself in the mirror.

"Uh...CLOUD! What the hell ya doin' stormin' in like that!" Barret boomed as he turned around facing his bewildered blonde friend.

"I...Err...didn't mean to interrupt...Mr. Puff's...err...speech...please go on..." Cloud said while trying to stifle a few giggles that were begging to pour out.

"Why you little SKINNY ASSED PUNK! IMA KILL YA!" Barret roared, rage growing in his ember brown eyes.

Cloud, making note of this, ran out of the room, his face red from holding in all the laughter that was forcing its way out of his mouth.

"COME BACK HERE, YA WUSS!" Barret's roaring voice could be heard screeching down the hall.

However, Cloud managed to get away, being lighter and swifter. He drifted down the spiral staircase and was zooming out the door by the time Barret had reached the bottom of the stairs. Hopping into his hot sports car, he quickly reared out of the parking lot as Barret was standing outside, shouting curse words his way.

"YOU'LL SEE! IMA GET YOUR SKINNY LIL' ASS WHEN YA GET BACK!" Barret hollered, shaking a large fist of his good arm his way.

Cloud, trying his best to ignore the random screeches coming from Barret, smirked and threw a wave at him, making a short U-turn and speeding off into the distance. It wasn't long before he could hear nothing but the quiet chirping of the crickets and the empty and silent sonata of the night sky. Not many cars could be seen and the stars that glorious spring night seemed to be more alive than ever. Cloud sighed, feeling the wind blowing through each and every blonde strand that was situated on his head.

It wouldn't be long before he would rear up to her house, gawk at her impressive beauty for 20 minutes, give her a few presents in honor of the wonderful day she was born and finally...he'd make her all his. As these wonderful thoughts of the evening traveled through his mind, the anticipation inside him grew...and the doubt also began to rise.

Since she was living only 15 minutes away, he had no time to ponder on about the thoughts since he had already parked in front of her small, simple house. Slowly, he turned the car off and sat still for a minute, starring at the steering wheel. Fear, nervousness, doubt and frustration were building up inside of him.

"Cloud...?" A feminine voice echoed through the empty dark still night. Cloud, taken aback by the odd interruption, turned around and looked at the still figure illuminating outside the door.

"Tifa..." He muttered silently, his eyes growing wider by the second. He quickly ran his tongue over his dry, chapped lips and got out of the car, making his way towards her. Beads of sweat had been forming on his neck and forehead and he was forced to pull back his tie a bit.

She quirked up a fudge brown eyebrow, her wonderful blood shot eyes wide in curiosity and worry. Cloud walked towards her until he stood right in front of her, eying every piece of her. Since she was slightly shorter than him, he would always look down at her to admire her beauty.

"Wow...you look exceptionally beautiful tonight..." Cloud whispered softly, his eyes drinking in every detail of her beautiful dark crimson red dress. The way the satin seemed to grip her every curve was driving Cloud mad. Of course, he was used to this routine. Every date, he would start off with a slick compliment on the way she looked, eye her wonderful body in whatever clothes she happened to be in and then lead her towards the car where they would be heading towards their destination.

"Um, thanks! Well, it is my birthday, ya know! I have to look good don't I?" Tifa smiled gleefully at the handsome man standing before her.

"Of course! Happy 20th birthday!" Cloud shouted nervously, his mind slipping away from reality.

"Thank you!" Tifa chirped joyfully, her lips once again curving into a swift smile.

"Well then, let's go! Your presents are in the car." Cloud spoke, turning around and heading towards his car.

"Cloud...You better have not gotten me anything expensive..." Tifa frowned playfully, following him towards the black sports car.

"Why do girls always say that?" Cloud laughed his voice still croaky since his whole body seemed to be engulfed in fear and worry.

"Because...guys always get expensive things and then it's hard giving it back after they break up." Tifa stated, holding the bottom of her tight, halter crimson red dress close as she took her seat in the car.

At this, Cloud seemed to freeze up. '_Break up! WHAT! That BETTER not be a hint...Oh man...this is BAD! HELP!' _

"Cloud...are you alright? You seem a bit tense...Something on your mind?" Tifa stuttered, her wide ruby eyes glimmering.

"Huh? Oh no! Me! I'M FINE! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO PEACHY!" Cloud spoke, his voice hitting a high pitch and throwing Tifa a scary, wide grin.

"Um...okay." Tifa stuttered, wide eyed.

Cloud continued to drive, never glancing away from the road. Beads of sweat were now traveling down his porcelain, tanned face and his eyebrows seemed to be furrowed in anger and frustration. Tifa noted this and merely looked away, thinking it would be best if she just said nothing.

"So umm...where we going exactly, anyways?" Tifa questioned, a little fearful of his reaction.

"Oh, um...it's a surprise! I can't really tell you..." Cloud choked, his deep male voice croaking every now and then.

"Okay..." Tifa looked away again, clutching her dress, slightly.

"We're here anyways..." Cloud muttered, trying to throw her a smile but managed to throw her another freaky grin instead.

"Oh! WOW! Le chateau (A/N...umm...yes I made that up XD)! Isn't it extremely expensive, Cloud!" Tifa cried in shock, starring at the beautiful, fancy restaurant in front of her.

"Now, don't start with me on the price. You just enjoy yourself! You ARE the birthday girl! Oh, first I have to give you your presents." Cloud spoke, poking his spiky blonde head in the back seat and began rummaging through some stuff until he finally pulled out a bouquet of a dozen red roses and a small jewelry case.

"Happy birthday, beautiful." Cloud smiled, properly for once.

"Oh my! Cloud..." Tifa gasped, smiling lovingly at him while taking the gifts.

"Okay, I'll open them later! First, let's get in there and eat! I'm so famished!" Tifa laughed, opening the car door and stepping out.

'_Okay...the moment is coming...In a few minutes...Wait...what if she says no! Then what! I'd look like a moron! Oh no, Cloud! Don't freeze up now! You're in too deep to give up! What do I do! Maybe...maybe I shouldn't...do it after all...'_

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, there it is...I hope I'm off to a good start...well, I guess you'll just have to review and let me know then! Come on! You know you want to! Constructive criticism only please! Chapter two to be on it's way soon...oo; like as soon as Mr. Dawson dies... "Once again, my apologies to all my reviewers from previous stories! School is really killing me! But I promise I won't leave my stories hanging! I WILL COMPLETE THEM OO IT IS MY DUTY...yeah... "I WILL finish them...one day XD Until, read, review and most importantly, ENJOY! D_


End file.
